my prince my hoobae
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: " aku , cho kyuhyun calon namjachinggu noona itu " kyuhyun anak baru yang mencintai sunbae nya sejak pandangan pertama apakah kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan hati sungmin yg notabene sudah dimiliki oleh jonghyun ?    YADONG GENDERSWITCH NC21


**Liu heehee present**

_**My Prince My Hoobae**_

Kim Jong hyun ( namja ) kelas XII

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja ) kelas XI

Cho Kyuhyun (namja) kelas X murid baru

key ( yeoja ) kelas XI

Gdragon / kwon ji yong ( yeoja ) kelas XI

Lee Jinki / Onew ( namja ) kelas X

T.O.P / Choi seung hyun ( namja ) kelas XII

Kang In ( namja ) kelas XII

Leeteuk ( yeoja ) seosangnim yang hanya muncul di epilog

Cho Jino ( yeoja ) kelas X yang muncul di epilog juga

**Super junior & SHINee is belongs to God and SM Entertainment Bigbang is belongs to God & YG entertainment**

**WARNING : NC21 YADONG , GENDERSWITCH DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ JUST STAY AWAY **

**PAIRING : JONGMIN , KYUMIN , ONKEY , GTOP , KANGTEUK , JONGNO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE , RATED M**

**CERITA INI TIDAK BAIK UNTUK ANAK-ANAK , YANG KEKEH MAU MASUK DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI KKK**

Annyeong , istrinya heechul balik lagi hohohoho , ga mau banyak ngomong , no bash n no copy yah , sebelumnya pernah di publish di superjuniornc . ide cerita muncul dari salah satu komik yg udah lama aku baca dan aku permak ulang ;) enjoy it ! :D

" Ahhhh jong hhenti .. Ahhh kannh " desah seorang yeoja berambut pink panjang itu

" Nghhh you're tasty " desah seorang namja kekar di belakangnya  
>" Jong , stop ssshhhh " desah sungmin sambil melempar tangan jonghyun kasar dari dadanya<br>" Wae ! Kau itu yeojachinggu siapa sih ? Minnie kita pacaran sudah setengah tahun ! " Bentak jonghyun kasar sambil membalik badan sung min yeojachinggunya  
>" Mi .. Mianhae jong , aku hanya tak siap "kata sungmin lagi sambil menunduk<br>" Moron ! " Bentak jonghyun lagi  
>Jonghyun pun melumat bibir sungmin garang dihisapnya bibirnya bergantian atas dan bawah dengan kasar , lalu tangan kekarnya mulai meraba dada sungmin yg besar itu<br>" Nghhh nghhh " desah sungmin sambil memberontak  
>Lalu jonghyun dengan kasar membuka kancing seragam sungmin dan mulai meremas2 payudaranya kasar dari balik bra pink milik sungmin<br>" Jjong " lirih sungmin disela2 ciuman mereka  
>Airmata sungmin pun jatuh ke pipi putih chuby nya itu<br>Tangan jonghyun pun merayap ke rok mini sungmin tapi tiba – tiba

*BRUGH* sebuah tas pun mendarat mulus di wajah tampan jonghyun

" Yak ! Siapa itu ? " Bentak jonghyun sambil memegangi wajahnya  
>" Kau sunbae kan ? Bisakah tunjukan jalan ke club softball ? Aku murid baru disisni " desis seorang namja berkulit pucat<br>" Heh , kau mau masuk club softball ? Aku ketuanya dan ini yeojachingguku " kata jonghyun sambil kembali meremas payudara sungmin di depan murid baru itu  
>" Jjong " kata ssungmin sambil mengeluarkan tangan jonghyun dari bajunya<br>" Waeyo chagi ? Anak baru itu mengganggu kita " kata jonghyun lagi  
>" Hahaahaha dia yeojachinggumu sunbae? Tapi kok keliatannya tidak begitu ya " kata namja itu tajam<br>" Cih siapa sih kau bocah ? " Bentak jonghyun sambil menarik kerah namja baru itu  
>" Aku cho kyuhyun calon namjachinggu noona disitu " kata kyuhyun enteng<br>" Mwo ? Kau mau mati ya ?" Teriak jonghyun sambil menghantamkan tinju nya ke pert kyuhyun  
>" Ukh "<br>Kyuhyun pun mengerang dan memegangi perutnya  
>" Heh. Lemah " kata jjong sambil menggandeng – lebih tepatnya menarik- sungmin pergi<br>Sungmin pun hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan kassihan , entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang mendengar perNyataan kyuhyun barusan.

" Ukhh sunbae sialan " rutuk kyuhyun  
>" Hei gwenchanayo? Kulihat tadi kau berkelahi dengan jonghyun sunbae ? " Tanya seorang namja berpipi seperti tahu<br>" Yah namja pendek itu " kata kyuhyun sambil merapikan kemejanya  
>" Ssssttt , dia penguasa sekolah ini" kata namja tahu itu sambil membekap kyuhyun<br>" Aishh aku tak peduli ! , cho kyuhyun imnida panggil aku kyu" kata kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan namja itu dari rambut sampai kaki  
>" Ahh lee jinki imnida , panggil aku onew atau dubu " katanya sambil memamerkan senyum ayam (?) Nya<br>" Ah a kyu kau anak baru ? " Tanya onew  
>" Yee , kau kelas berapa ? " Tanya kyuhyun<br>" Aku 1b , kau ? " Tanya onew  
>" Sama , kajja tunjukan kelas nya " kata kyuhyun<p>

X-B class room

Saat ini. Kelas 10 B sudah ramai diisi oleh para siswa , onew pun masuk dan menarik kyuhyun ke dalam kelas

*teng teng teng*

Bel pun berbunyi , han seosangnim masuk dan melihat ada murid baru di kelasnya  
>" Hey sepertinya ada wajah baru disini , kau yg duduk disebelah jinki , perkenalkan dirimu" kata han seosangnim<br>" Kyu , kau di panggil perkenalkan diri " kata onew sambil mengguncang lengan kyu  
>" Ah ia " kata kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari kursinya berjalan kedepan<br>" Annyeonghaseo , cho kyuhyun imnida bangapseumnida " katanya  
>" Ah baiklah kyuhyun ssi silahkan duduk kembali , nah anak2 bertemankah dengan kyuhyun " kata han seosangnim sambil memulai pelajarannya<p>

XI A class room

" Jinja ? Benar jong begitu pada mu minnie ? " Pekik key yeoja pirang dengan cat eyes nya yg memabukan  
>" Ne begitullah , aku mau putus rasanya " kata sungmin lagi<br>" Hmm kurasa jonghyun tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu minnie " kata kwon ji yong  
>Yeoja tomboy dengan wajah cute<br>" Arghh Aku harus gimana ?" Jerit minnie  
>Beruntunglah mereka saat ini XI A ssedang tak ada guru<p>

XII C class room

" Aku tak mau tau , bagaimana pun caranya kau harus habisi bocah bernama cho kyuhyun itu " kata jonghyun ke Top namja tampan dengan wajah manly nya  
>" Memang dia kelas berapa ? " Tanya kang in namja berbadan tegap bak tentara<br>" X B " kata top sambil menghela nafasnya  
>" Mwo? Kau tau ? " Tanya jjong<br>" Ne tadi dia mendaftar club kita " kata top lagi  
>" Hha jadi cho kyuhyun kelas satu itu mau merebut yeojachingguku ?" Kata jjong dengan senyum setannya<br>" Aish " desah kangin & Top bersamaan

*ring ding dong * bel istirahat

Sungmin POV  
>" Ah bocah itu" kata sungmin<br>" Heyo chagi sedang apa ? Memandangi bocah kelas satu yang sedang main softball eh ? " Tanya jonghyun tiba2 sambil merapatkan badan minie ke kaca jendela besar sekolahnya lalu jong pun mencium ganas leher sungmin dan membuka kancing seragam sung min , sedangkan tangan satunya masuk ke Cd sungmin  
>" Jjong , lepas jangan begini " kata sungmin<br>" Wae? Kau malu bercinta depan bocah itu" kata jong sambil terus memainkan miss V sungmin dari luar cd nya  
>" Kyu tolong aku " batin sungmi<p>

*prankkkkkkkkkk* sebuah bola softball putih pun dengan mulus nya memecahkan kaca jendela tepat disebelah jonghyun

" Aishh " kata jonghyun sambil melepas kan tangan dan mulutnya dari badan sungmin  
>Kyuhyun pun menatapnya dengan tatapan evil<br>" Kau cari mati ya ! " Jerit jjong sambill meninggalkan sungmin

" Noona gwenchanayo " tanya kyuhyun  
>" Ne , gomawo kyu " kata sungmin sambil mengacak rambut kyu<br>" Yak nooNa aku bukan anak kecil lago " kata kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun ssi " hardik seseorang  
>" Omo , kangin ah , seung hyun ah " batin sungmin<p>

*buakhhhh bughh buakhhhhh *  
>" Jangan sekali2 dekati yeojachinggu jonghyun " kata kangin datar sambil menghempaskan badan kyuhyun<p>

" Kyu gwenchana ? Ayo ke uks " kata sungmin sambil membantu kyuhyun berdiri

" Noona , apa jonghyun itu benar pacarmu ? " Tanya kyu  
>" Ya begitulah " jawab sungmin asal<br>" Wae ? Kenapa mau dengannya ?" Tanya kyu  
>" Tentu saja karna aku yeoja dewasa , jadi pacarku pun namja dewasa<br>" Cih , yeoja dewasa tapi takut melakukan hubungan orang dewasa" cibir kyuhyun  
>" Ehh , kau menyebalkan kyu " kata sungmin sambil melempar kain yg ia gunakan untuk mengompres luka kyuhyun<br>" Hhe , mianhae noona. Sungmin noona , saranghae jadilah pacarku " kata kyuhyun lagi  
>" Aku sudah punya namja kyu" kata sungmin lesu<br>" Katakan padaKu , kau mencintainya? " Tanya kyu  
>" Hmm aniyo " kata sungmin sambil tertunduk<br>" Dan apakah jantungmu berdetak kencang tiap di dekatku ?" Tanya kyuhyun  
>" Ye , bagaimana kau tau ?" Tanya sungmin<br>" Karna aku merasakan hal yg sama noona " kata kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan sungmin ke jantungnya yg memburu  
>" Saranghae noona" kata kyu lagi<p>

*blush*

" Ngg nado kyu , nado saranghae" kata sungmin malU2  
>" Hmm baik ayo kita mulai kencan pertama kita " kata kyuhyun<br>Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan sungmin dan membawa yeoha kelnci itu ke pantai dengan motornya  
>" Kyu kenapa kesini? " Tanya sungmin bingung<br>" Pantai ini indah noona , airnya dingin " kata kyuhyun sambil melepas bajunya  
>" Yak cho kyuhyun , pakai bajumu nanti kau sakit" jerit sungmin<br>" Aku tak akan sakit depan pacarku noona " kata kyu sambil mengecup kening sungmin

*deg*

" Inikah rasanya pacaran err normal ? , ya selama ini ku akui pacaran dengan jonghyun tidak seperti dengan kyu , kyu selalu memanjakanku , menomer satukan dirikuperasaanku sedangkan jonghyun , dia hanya mementingkan seks seks dan seks ,romantis hanya kalau mau seks denganku tapi sampai saat ini aku dan jonghyun belum pernah berhubungan seks karena aku selalu menolaknya dan berakhir dengan kemarahan jonghyun

" Noona , ayo beli ice cream " kata kyuhyun sambil memakai seragamnya lagi  
>" Ne kajja " kata sungmin girang<p>

" Aish noona , bibirmu belepotan " kata kyu sambil menyeka ice cream dari bibir plum sungmin  
>" Go .. Gomawo kyu " kata sungmin malu<p>

Keesokan harinya

" Kau yakin top ? Di pantai?" Kata jonghyun lagi  
>" Ye aku melihatnya waktu jalan sama jiyong " kata top santai<br>" Grrrr cho kyuhyun" batin jjong

*brakkk* pintu ruang ganti namja itu pun terbuka bersamaan dengan muncul nya seorang yeoja seksi dengan rambut panjang pink dan rok mininya yang sangat mengugah iman namja-namja sekolah itu

" annyeong , aku mau bicara dengan jonghyun " PRIBADI" " kata sungmin sambil menekankan kata pribadi  
>" Aish , jong have fun" kata kangin akhirnya<p>

*blam* pintu pun tertutup

" Eh jadi apa yg mau bunnymin bicarakan " tanya jjong sambil menghimpit sungmin dengan loker  
>" Aku mau kita putus " kata sungmin mantap<br>" Mwo?apa otakmu diracuni si kyuhyun sialan itu hahh ? " Tanya jonghyun garang

Jonghyun pun dengan garang mencium dan memagut bibir plum sungmin digigItnya bibir itu hingga berdarah lalu tangan kekarnya mulai merobek kemeja sungmin  
>" Jjong ngh s..top" kata sungmin<br>Jonghyun pun makin kalap dilepasnya bra sungmin dan dilEmparnya kesembarang arah lalu jonghyun pun langsung menyambar dada sungmin dihisapnya brgantian nipple pink sungmin.

*brakkkkkk* tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti itu pun terbuka paksa dan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikal masuk dengan sebuat pemukul softball ditangannya

*buagh buaghhh* dengan tanpa ampun namja yg diketahui bernama cho kyuhyun itu menghajar sunbae nya yg bernamma kim jonghyun

" cih jangan sentuh "yeojchingguku" bentak kyuhyun kalap

lalu kyuhyun pun mendekati sungmin yang terduduk di pojokan dekat loker

" Hiks. Jangan jong " rancau sungmin sambil menutup matanya dan menangis  
>" Noona, ini aku " kata kyu sambil memeluk sungmin erat<br>" Kyuhyunnie ? Aku takut kyu " kata sungmin lagi sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dada kyu  
>" Cup cup ulijima , si brengsek itu sudah aku habisi " kata kyu sambil terkekeh<br>" Mwo ? Kau sendiri ?" Kata sungmin sambil memandang wajah hoobae sekaligus namjachinggunya yg lebam itu  
>" Aniyo , tak mungkin aku melawan mereka sendiri hha , Top aku hanya memerlukan G dragon si tomboy itu , sedangkan kang in dia sudah dihajar onew dan aku sih makanya wajahku begini hhe kau tau kan raccoon itu kuat sekali , kalau si brengsek pendek itu sudah ku habisi dengan pemukul softball ku " kata kyu bangga<br>" Gomawo kyunnie , ayo ke uks" kata sungmin  
>kyuhyun pun menggendong sungmin dengan bridal style<p>

" Sungminnie , chakkaman, Kau sudah berpacaran dengan bocah itu ugh" kata jonghyun sambil meringis  
>" Ne jong , goodbye !" Kata sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukanya padA kyu<p>

At UKS

" Aduhhhh saakit chagiya" kata kyu manja  
>" Huuh tahan babykyu" kata sungmin sambil menekan2 pipi kyuhyun yg lebam dengan kompressnya<br>Sungmin pun menempelkan plester terakhir di rahang kyu

" kyunnie , mianhae aku kotor" kata sungmin sedih  
>" Nghh tenang noona , dimataKu kau yg paling suci " kata kyuyun sambil memperipis jarak mereka , dinaikannya sungmin ke pangkuannya lalu ia pun melumat bibir plum itu lembut<br>" Nghh kyunnie " desah sungmin saat lidah kyuhyun sedang menjilati bibirnya  
>" Noona , kau manis " kata kyuhyun lagi<br>Kali ini dengan lembut kyuhyun meraba dada sungmin yg seksi itu  
>" Unghh kyu , more " desahnya<br>Kyuhyun pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher sungmin dijilatnya leher putih itu hingga tercipta banyak kissmark disana , puas bermain dengan leher sungmin jilatan kyuhyun turun ke dada sungmin  
>" Ahhh kyuuu" rancau sungmin sambil terus membusungkan dadanya<br>Kyuhyun pun menjilati nipple pink sungmin dan tangan nya memilin nipple sebelahnya  
>" Ahhh shhhhh terus kyu " kata sungmin sambil terus menekan tengkuk kyuhyun<br>Digigitnya nipple sungmin sekali2 lalu tangan sungmin pun membua kemeja dan celana kyuhyun  
>" Noona , agresif sekali " kata kyu seduktif<br>Sungmin pun membuka cd kyuhyun dan mulai mengcok batang tegang milik kyuhyun  
>" Ah noona " rancau kyuhyun saat lidah sungmin mulai menjilati lubang kecil di juniornya<br>" Sshhhhh deeper noona faster" rancau kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut pink panjang sungmin  
>" Nghhh shhhh noona , stop" kata kyuhyun sambil menarik juniornya<br>"Uuh wae " kata sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
>"Aku menyimpannya untuk nanti noona " kata kyu lagi<br>Kyuhyun pun membaringkan sungmin di ranjang uks , dilebarkannya paha sungmin hingga terpampang jelas cd sungmin yg sudah basah dengan sekali tarik lepaslah cd sungmin dari miss V nya  
>" Ahhh kyuhhh " desah sungmin saat jemari panjang kyu mulai mengaduk2 klitorisnya , jempol dan telunjuk kyuhyun pun dengan telaten meijat klitorsnya membuat yeoja kelinci itu mengerang nikmat<br>" Kyu aku mau keluar" kata sungmin  
>" Keluarkan chagi" kata kyuhyun sambil terus memasinkan miss V sungmin<br>" Ahhhh shhh kyuuhhhhhh" kata sungmin sambil memejamkan mata  
>Tanpa aba2 pun kyuhyun menyedot miss V sungmin membuat yeoja itu mengelinjang nikmat<br>" Kyuhhh dalam kyuuu lebih dalam " katanya lagi  
>Lalu kyuhyun pun mengarahkan juniornya ke miss V sungmin perlahan<br>" Akh appo kyu " kata sungmin  
>"Mianhae noona , hanya sebentar" kata kyu sambil menghapus airmata sungmin dengan menjilatnya , lalu kyu pun mengulum bibir sungmin membuat yEoja itu melupakan sakitnya sejenak<p>

*jleb*  
>Akhirnya junior kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya ke miss V sungmin<br>" Uhh appo" kata sungmin lagi  
>" aku gerakan ya?" Kata kyuhyun<br>" Ne kyu move " kata sungmin seduktif  
>Kyuhyun pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di miss V sungmin membuat yeoja di bawahnya terus mendesah penuh nafsu<br>" Ahh kyuuu faster kyuuu deeper , ahhh yes at there baby" desah sungmin  
>" Shhht kau mau seosangnim mendengar kita noona?" Tanya kyu sambil membungkam mulut sungmin<br>" Sssahhh aku mau keluar kyuuuuuu " kata sungmin  
>" Ahh aku juga , noona apa ini masa suburmu?" Tanya kyu sambil teTap menggenjot miSs v sungmin<br>" Aniyo ini bukan masa suburku" kata sungmin sambil terus meraba abs n nipple kyuhyunnya  
>" Ahhhhh aku keluar kyuuuuhhhhhhhhhh " pekik sungmin<br>" Aku jugaa aahhhhhhhhh " desah kyuhyun  
>*crott*<br>Sperma kyuhyun pun bercampur dengan cairan cinta sungmin dan darah perawannya tentunya  
>" Kyuh gomawo" kata sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun<br>" Ani harusnya aku yg bilang begitu noona" kata kyuhyun  
>" Gomawo sudah mau memilihku, gomawo sudah mau memberikan keperawananmu , gomawo sudah mencintaiku , gomawo nae princess , gomawo my sunbae" kata kyu sambil mencium mesra bibir plum sungmin<br>" Cheonmaneyo nae prince , cheomaneyo nae hoobae , nae namjchinggu " kaa sungmin sambil membalas ciuman kyuhyun

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memakai pakaian dan keluar dari uks

" Sungminnie ! Kau kemana saJa" pekik key dari kejauhan

key dan GD pun berlari ke arah dua sejoli ini  
>" Ye , darimana kau ? Kami mencarimu kata jiyong yg biasa di panggil GD dengan nafas memburu<br>"Habis berkencan dengan hoobaeku hhi" kata sungmin sambil mengamit lengan kyuhyun  
>" Lah kalian? " Tanya GD<br>" Ye kami resmi berpacaran" kata kyuhyun bangga

" Yeoboooo , kau disini? " Tanya seorang tahu (?)  
>" Ye dubu , kau darimana saja ? " Pekik key (lagi) dengan suara cemprengnya<br>" Mwo ? Kau pacaran dengannya onew? Kenapa ga bilang " kata kyuhyun garang  
>" Hhe mianhae kyu waktu itu aku mau kasih tau kau malah sibuk maen softball<br>" ah kau dengan kyu , aku dengan onew lalu jiyongie kau dengan siapa ? " Tanya key sambil menunjuk hidung GD

4 mata namja dan yeoja itu pun memandang yeoja tomboy dengan rambut jamur pirangnya *bayangin GD di heartbreaker* itu  
>" Eh engg aku " kata yeoja itu gugup<br>" Dia pacar ku " kata top aka choi seung hyun dari belakang  
>" Mwo ? Kau? " Tanya sungmin<br>" Ye aku tapi tenang saja aku tak sebrengsek jjong hha , aku akan menjaga princess ku ini " kata top gombal  
>"Yak kau mulai lagi tabi ! " Bentak GD yang sudah merona<br>" Mianhae chagiya " kata top sambil memeluk GDnya

" Ngg , kyuhyun ssi , sungminie mianhae , jeongmal mianhae atas perlakuan ku " kata jonghyun tiba2  
>" Gwenchana hyung " kata kyuhyun lagi<br>" Ne gwenchana jjong " kata sungmin  
>" Err kamsha hamnida " kata jonghyun canggung<p>

" Permisi sunbae , jeongmal saranghae , wo ai ni , aisiteru , te amo , mahal kita , aku cinta kamu wanna be my boy ? " Tanya seorang yeoja pada jonghyun dengan segala macam bahasa pengungkapan cinta , semua yg disana pun hanya bisa melongo melihat keBeranian yeoja tadi  
>" Eh tak salah?kau siapa? " Tanya jonghyun<br>" Aku cho jino , aku tau kau tak mengenalku tapi cobalah menjalaninya denganku kalau kau tidak senang kau bisa meninggalkanku jebal sunbae " kata jino panjang lebar tentunya dengan puppyeyes nya  
>" Hha babo , okee cho jino aku akan mencoba mencintaimu" kata jonghyun sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil jino<p>

Dari keauhan

" Akhirnya cerita mereka begitu ya seosaengnim " kata kangin sambil merangkul pinggang yeoja chinggunya leeteuk seosangnim  
>" Ye , happy ending young woonie" kata leeteuk sambil memperhatikan murid2nya<p>

" chagi , sakitttttt " kata kangin manja sambil menunjuk pipinya yg lebam karena tinju seorang tahu

" yak alah sendiri kau main geng gengan begini deh jadinya, kena imbasnya dasar nakal !" bentak leeteuk sambil menjewer telinga racoon kesayangannya

" yak appo seosangnim " jerit kangin

— THE END —-

Bagaimana ff nya ?seperti yg saya bilang ide nya terinspirasi dari komik yg saya baca , tapi part endingnya murni ide dari otak saya ini , saya cuma ambil beberapa alurnya , semua cast ciptaan Tuhan tapi kalau cerita ini punya ku , jangan ragu buat klik tombol "review post" annyeong all


End file.
